


Anything for you

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Farting after sex, Loving sweet perfect Vulpes, So Much Cuteness, Squirting, it happens don't lie, some anal play, spoiling his wife, they've been married for like a year they're used to it, vulpes is the best husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Smut pure raw loving, tender Vulpes filled smut.Vulpes decides to give his wife the ultimate amount of pleasure he can with just his body because he loves her more anything.





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Vorem=Husband  
> Uxorem=Wife

He laid his head on her shirt covered chest, taking a deep breath he found him self aroused by her scent.  
Desert air, cactus flower, power armor oil, sweat.  
He growled as he felt him swell with blood.  
His bubblegum pink haired pixie sighed and smiled down at him and lifted up her shirt for him.

“I want to take care you, let me please.” He whispered as he kissed her jaw and lips. He gave every little freckle a kiss, loving the sweet taste of her skin.

“Vulpes you don't have to, you don't have do what I did for you last week. Really last night was-”

He pressed his lips against hers, effectively shutting her up, he kis her top lip before pulling away.

Desire and love smoldering in his light sapphire colored eyes.

His pixie huffed and gave in,

“Alright you can pleasure me but I get to taste your manhood while you tasting-”

“Your womanhood? Deal.”

“You've to stop-”

“Cutting you off? Never, you're too cute when you're irritated.”

She scoffed and took off her shirt and bra, lying back down Vulpes immediately settled into her side.

Pre coital cuddle weren't exactly rare for the two of them but definitely not an every time thing, they always savored each other before sex or fucking.

 

Vulpes laid his head under her chin, like a mechanic under a car he placed close attention to every bump and every inch of skin, memorizing every pore.

He buried his head in between her breast, enjoying the softness of her perfectly round 32 B and 32C breast. Sure they were considered small and freakish by most but he loved them. He didn't care that one breast was bigger than other, he loved his wife still.

As he gently kissed the tender hard little bud if her larger right breast, he spoke.

“So perky, and-” he nipped the tender bumps around her breast before sucking on her nipple.

“Sweet, you have the most beautiful breast my wife.”

“I disagree but thank you my virum.”

His pixie blushed and hummed happyily as they laid with each other, she wrapped an arm around his pale lean muscled shoulder, kissing the top of his head, in taking the smell of his hair.

Smoke,leather, desert sunshine and sweat and the faint smell of blood.

He was still a legionary after all, in fact after defeating Lanius, he became legate, the promotion had served both him and his wife well. He was able to take his wife to Arizona, his home state with him.

“Hey Vulpes?” Inculta lifted his head up to look at his wife, kissing her throat and cheeks as he did, she purred with pleasure.

“How it that….oh mmmmmm-we live in Arizona, one of the sunniest places on earth and yet you’re oooooh, still so pale? I'm beginning to think you're a vampire my love.”

Vulpes chuckled,vibrated her throat, tickling it as he gently hit her neck gasping her groan and thrust her hips into his semi hard erection.

“Perhaps I am, and if I am then I will get to spend my immortal life with you.” He kissed her lips gently, he was taking his time. This was not about lust but love instead.

She pushed harder into the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth.   
He pushed himself up on to his elbow and with his free hand he supported her head.

He felt her arm move, he opened his eyes a little to see her left arm caressing her own nipple, teasing and pinching it. A grumble of pleasure and Arosual came from his throat, a. Deep needy sound.

She giggle and rubbed her bare chest up against his, he snickered and thrust his still clothed erection up against her panties covered pussy.

He kissed her nose and forehead and stroked her face with his thumb, he rubbed their noses together. He grunted as he repositioned him self so his little pixie’s bubblegum wad of a head was laying of his folded arms behind her.

Looking down at her breast, he saw that she was no longer pleasuring herself, he frowned and looked up at her and back down at the bored nipple.

“You want me to play with myself dont you?”

he smiled as she pushed her fingers into his mouth moistening it, then she grazed the top of her nipple, rubbing it

He laid his forehead on her hers as he freed a hand and played with her other nipple.

She moaned and bent her down giving him a kiss before taking her own nipple into her mouth.

His breath hitched in his throat, and his cock sought out her pussy throbbing in his pants.

“It's rude to stare.” She said winking as she kissed her husband, his breathing picked up and stopped as she let her wander down south.

Trailing over soft firm stomach,

He gave her a peck on the lips before trailing his way in kisses down to her hand. Feeling his wife gently rub his shoulder He sighed and looked up.

She rubbed her hand along the outline of his erection. His eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped for air, he wasn't any where near ready finish but the love in his wife's eyes, seeing the ache she had for him, the care in her caress, it was near painfully beautiful.

He took her hand and kissed it many times before pressing her hand to the outline of his cock. She groaned made a rocking motion with her hips, her normally large wide open emerald green eyes were now lidded with desire and need.

He smiled and pulled off his shorts slowly, teasing her.

He straddled her and ground his cock up against her very damp sex, he rubbed his own bare chest and began to ever so painfully slowly remove his crimson red briefs.

She giggled as he turned all the way around, letting her get a peek at his naked ass.   
She reached out and squeezed his ass, and giving it a light smack before doing something totally unexpected.

She ran her fingers along the seam of his perfectly firm round ass, then licking her finger she started rubbing the puckered, forbidden hole between those two round cheeks.

Before he could realize what's going on she reached for his cock.

“No.” He whispered gentle pulling his body away from her finger,

She huffed,

“ Vulpes…”

He turned around and pulled off his boxers the rest of the way,

his long 7 inch cock twitched, he was thick at just under 2inches  thick, he stroked his uncut cock, teasing her as he played with his foreskin 

“This is about you my uxoren.” He caresses her face and kissed as he reached between her legs to assess her wetness.

He gasped as she did, she felt an almost painful ripple of pleasure.

He raised his head and looked down and her beautiful cunt.

“You're so slippery, I've been torturing you, please my love, will you…. sit on my face?”

She noises and slid her panties off before straddling his face,

As soon as he started licking her outside lips felt a painful ache in her pussy,

She was going to need his cock and soon

As as licked his way to her sweet little button, her juices covered his face, getting in his nose mouth.

He fucking loved, she was leaking her slippery wet clear juices faster than he suck it up.

He felt her body tight around his tongue as he ghosted her clitoris with his thumb.

“My asshole, will you-” she practically came as he gripped her hip and tickled her puckered hole with his tongue.

Unable to resist herself she laid herself forward and took his cock in tongue and in almost in a drugged state, she sloppily suckedand lapped at his cock.

She whimpered as he inserted a finger into her sweet wet pussy,

“More baby, I uh fuck nooo. Oh Vulpes, I need to be fucked by you.”

Gasping for air he spoke:

“Do you want to cum first?”

“No deny me it please, I want to be finishing with,” she hummed as she took his full length of soft fleshy uncut thick Ronan cock into her mouth, chocking a little.  
“You, I don't want to cum till you do, are you ready?”

He kissed her clit and buried his face in her bush.

“Yes my love, I want to hod you first,” she rolled her eyes, i my was maybe once or twice a year he got this romantic, but damn he was perfect.

She sat up and ran her hands over he well defined body befor bend backwards and rolling over. He flung his arms around his wife and buried his face in her neck before passionately kissing her.

He opened his eyes, she gasped.

His eyes were an almost painfully bright blue, she hugged him and rub his cock, remember him of the task at hand.

He kissed her and positioned himself between her legs, he intertwined their hands and locked his eyes on hers plunging in into her.  
  
She cried out in pleasure, gasping for air as sweat beaded her forehead. He always stretched too much but the pain was so good, her arms flailing.

He held back yells as he began to thrust, God she was so fucking tight, her her gasp and whimper he wretched his eyes opens and saved her from the helpless feeling by securing her arms around him and getting her to lock her legs around his waist

“Uh uh ohhhhhh uh. No fuck! It's so fu-uh-ckin bi-I-g” she said as thrusters her wet slippery walls caressjng his length, his balls slapping her assholes

He whimpered in her ear,

“I can't believe how tight you are!” He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

“So fuck-I-ng beautiful.” He felt tears moister his cheek as they both neared peaks.

“Vulpes!?” His wife cried out, her nails were drawing blood.

“I'm right here! What is it my love?”  
She sobbed with pleasure.

“I need to squirt! I feel it so bad! The pressure is too much. It hurts so-o-o- ugh uh uh uh aha ha ah PLLLLEEASSEURE.”  
“He felt his consciousness begging to slip and as he reached his peaked, but he fought it and focused on her.

“Then squirt! I want you to baby. My sweeet sweet uxorem.” Mullen words of love as he sped up.

She screamed and she felt him slam into her cervix, she was afraid that she wasn't going to have the fullrelease.  
“Vulpes! Please Im too close I-” then just as she reached her peaked he shifted. With 2 thrust to her G spot her felt her world go numb as she squirted her fluids alliteration the two of them.

“VULPES INCULTA!” She screamed as she comculvised her cunt becoming too tight for Vulpes,

Vulpes held her as she convulsed and shook from her orgasm.

She racked with sobs, with one last thrust he gritted his teeth and cried his wife name, spilling himself into her. Filling her womb, his hot seed spilling out of her.

He collapse on top of her, he shushed her sobs of pleasure but primitively stocking her hair and giving her weak feeble kisses.

He finally opened his eyes, they both let out a gasp as they looked into eachother eyes.

“You are so damn beautiful. No one should be this beautiful but you.” He kissed her with open eyes, he kissed away her tears,

She reached up to his face, her hands violently shaking.

“”Inculta?” She whispered quietly as she stroked his face.

“Yes my wife?”

“Thank you.” She said passionately kissing him.

“Anything for you my uxorem.” He sighed as pulled out her, he slid his arm under his wife's head and grabbed his tee shirt and gently cleaned her up and slipped the tee shirt under her.  
She cringed when she lifted her hip up.

“Did I hurt you my love?” She shrugged as she curled back into his arms.

“Not really just sore, you got my cervix a little hard there big boy.”   
He sighed and gave a sad chuckle,  
“I apologize, can I make it up to you with a hot shower? And dinner later?” She opened one eye and smiled,  
“I guess just give me a moment, I'm gassy” Vulpes chuckled but his chuckled was cut short by a very loud   
FREEEEEPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT!  
His wife sighed and giggled,  
“You are adorable but you stink.” Vulpes said as he picked his naked wife up and carried off to take a hot showe.

 

 

 


End file.
